Secrets
by sonofserapis
Summary: Hello! This is my first story. I based it off of Shawn30's Star Wars fic, "The Ties That Bind Us". I reformatted his erotica scene because I have no idea how to write erotica but the rest of the story is mine. Shawn is an amazing writer so if you like Star Wars, you should definitely go and give his stories a read and support him.


**Disclaimer***

**I do not own any of the character's or themes in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Universe. It all belongs to Rick Riordan**

**Bryn Mawr College**

**Bryn Mawr, Pennsylvania **

**Old Library **

It was midday, early May. Students streamed in and out of the large wooden doors that adorned one of the more historic buildings of Bryn Mawr College. Many of the students appeared to be in a rush, either eager to enter the building or to leave it. A group of girls stood outside speaking in hushed tones.

"Can you believe Marlette's exam?"

"Yeah, what the hell was that?"

"Did we even go over that in class?"

"All I know is, I studied a solid 6 hours for that test yesterday. I'll be lucky if I even pass the class…"

"Hey, maybe we should stop by the statue? You know, for luck?

"As if, it only works if you go before the test, not after. Besides, I heard someone put a few condoms on it, and they were USED."

The girls all laughed and giggled at that, easing their stresses and exhausted minds for at least a few seconds. However, their happiness was short lived as a stern, steely-eyed woman swept past them. None of the girls recognized her, but her demeanor and body language screamed importance and demanded respect. The girls eyed her warily, knowing for some peculiar reason that this woman would not particularly enjoy what they were talking about.

And they were right.

Before entering the doors to the building, the woman stopped. She turned towards the group, swept her flowing, black hair behind one of her shoulders and nodded towards them.

"Ladies…let's not doubt our own brilliance. It's unbecoming."

With that, she turned once more and entered the building.

The girls all looked at one another.

"Do you know her?"

"No, do you?"

"I've never met her in my life. Did you see her eyes?"

"I know, they were like, grey, right?"

"Totally weird, anyways what all tests do you guys have later on…"

The girls continued their former topic of speech, ignoring the strange encounter they had just had.

The woman entered the doors and breathed in the must and air of the old and familiar building. Unlike the students surrounding her, she was in no hurry or rush to leave or go anywhere. She shook her head and gave a soft chuckle as she thought of the encounter she just had. She wasn't surprised when she heard the students around her talking similarly as the group outside.

"I can't believe he put that on the test!"

"Did you finish the study guide?"

"I haven't done a scrap of homework for this class in weeks. Do you think she'll let it slide?"

"She puked? During the test?"

Ew, the woman thought as she rounded the corner of the long hallway. Her heels clicked on the hardwood floors. As she passed more and more students, they all gave her the same wary side eye. Almost as though they knew she might give them a long and laborious lecture on the importance of exams. How they tested one's critical thinking skills and accumulation of knowledge they had gained during their time in university. Once again, her persona was having a strong effect on those surrounding her. My eyes, she thought. They were dark and grey, like a thunderstorm, demanding the attention of those surrounding her. Even though she was indoors, she took a pair of sunglasses from her purse and slid them on her face. Although she was still garnering attention, it was not as much as before.

It was finals season at Bryn Mawr, and Athena was here for it. 

She stopped walking. In the corner of the hallway in front of her stood a statue of, well, her. She could hardly see herself however, as she was covered in sticky notes, candy, flowers, and yes, condoms. Necklaces were wrapped around her, a hat had been placed on top of her head, and a few sunglasses were stacked around her face.

Maybe the statues eyes were just as alluring as her own.

She reached for one of sticky notes and read the tiny scrawl that was written on it.

please let me pass bio….and chem

She shook her head and sighed. Dropping it to the ground, she reached for another one.

really really riding on this psych test for my gpa. give me luck…or something

Athena raised her eyebrows, considering it. But no, too needy. She grabbed one that was stuck to her nose.

need help getting laid by brad

Athena gagged. Before she could incinerate the piece of paper in her hands, it was snatched up by someone behind her.

"Now, this _I _could help with."

Athena rolled her eyes at hearing the other goddess speak. She turned and slid the sunglasses off her face. No need to hide for this one. Aphrodite was lazily examining the sticky note she had grabbed. Shrugging her shoulders, she snapped her fingers and the paper vanished into a pink, powdery puff that left behind the smell of perfume.

Athena gagged again.

"Oh please, I have to give these girls some hope. Jeez, I wouldn't last a day at an all-girls school."

Athena had turned back to her statue, examining more of the sticky notes and papers left in her name. She grinned at the goddess of love's last statement and imagined Aphrodite as a lowly college student placing a note at her statue. Athena imagined it would say something along the lines of "please kill me now".

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Aphrodite."

"Don't flatter yourself. It's no pleasure being here…. for me at least."

"Then it must be awfully important, whatever it is that you want."

"Who says I want anything? Perhaps I came to warn you of something."

Athena laughed. "Warn me? What could you possibly warn me of that I haven't already seen?"

"Something that you choose not to see."

"Let's see…something that concerns you that I would have no interest in whatsoever…I would only assume it has something or other to do with the romantic affairs of someone who I care little of."

"So, you care little for your own daughter?"

"Who, Marie? She'll do fine, I'm sure of it. I gave her her father's eyes you know, grey, very striking."

"You're other daughter…"

Athena turned slowly towards the goddess again. The thunderstorms in her eyes flashed with lightening. The mere implication of what Aphrodite was saying acted as a kindling of fury in Athena's eyes.

Aphrodite became suddenly very captivated by her newly painted fingernails. She twisted her hands in the air in front of her as though she were examining the sheen of her nails in the light.

"I'd be very careful of my words if I were you, she-devil."

"Drop the act Athena, the eyes don't scare me."

"Annabeth is a Hunter, in case you've forgotten. Do you really think she would dishonor herself or me for that matter, by partaking in… in… boys…and, and…" For the first time in a very long time, Athena seemed to have lost her train of thought.

"Sex?"

Athena shuddered. She turned back to her statue and stared at a condom that was hanging from her ear. Like Artemis, Athena was an eternal maiden. But unlike her godly relative, she bore no ill will towards men. In fact, she sometimes favored them, and bestowed them gifts in the form of her children. It wasn't the idea of Annabeth being with a man (or woman for that matter) that angered Athena. She would have gladly wished for her child to have a led a happy fulfilled life with some mortal, demigod, or otherwise. Well, anybody but Percy Jackson at least. No, it was the fact that Annabeth had swore an oath of loyalty to Artemis. The idea that Annabeth would abandon her duty as a member of The Hunt, and that she would commit such a dishonorable act, that angered Athena.

"How could you possibly know of this?"

"Let me be clear, Athena. This isn't something I've seen. No, I don't think your dear Annabeth would be dumb enough to allow anyone to see it, let alone me. It's a feeling, an intuition you might say."

Athena scoffed, "You come to me, bringing me news that my daughter might be engaging in less than decent acts without the gods' knowledge, endangering her role as lieutenant of The Hunt, and you base these ideas off intuition alone? Leave me." She grabbed one of the few remaining sticky notes left on her statue, gave it a one-over, and sighed wearily. Aphrodite's accusations had made Athena tired, and she no longer was in the mood to delve over the worthiness of the student's wishes. She snapped her fingers and the sticky note disappeared. At least someone got what they wanted today. Aphrodite spoke next, seemingly reading her mind.

"Two people, might I remind you, got their wish." She winked at the goddess of wisdom and received a sigh and an eye roll in return. "And I'll also have you know that my 'intuitions' are usually quite faultless when it comes to these sorts of things."

Athena shouldered her purse and slipped her sunglasses back onto her piercing eyes.

"The day I find out that my daughter has broken her oath as a Hunter, is the day I proclaim you as goddess of wisdom, Aphrodite." She laughed quietly to herself as she swept past the blonde-haired beauty. Sometimes she didn't know where the goddess of love got her strange "intuitions".

**Amtrak Train**

**42 Pennsylvanian Sleeper Cabin**

**En Route to Olympus**

"…deeper", Annabeth half begged in a husky sigh, her nails raking over the sweaty muscled skin of Percy's heaving back. Hot perspiration mingled with each solid collision as their bodies became one, time after pounding time. She craved the heavy weight of him pressing down on her, his strong hips surging his thick shaft in hard thrusts as she raised her lower body to meet his passionate aggression. Clinging to him for life, his mouth conveyed a tireless lust for her alone, suckling over her pulse, his broad chest ghosting over her hardened nipples.

Lying sideways on the bed with the torn remains of her ruined grey and white camo attire laying on the floor, Annabeth was being thoroughly taken by her lover. "More…love you so much."

"…such a tease," Percy panted against the shell of her ear, his mind's eye providing the smirk he was sure adorned her beautiful face. Thrusting deeply into her outspread thighs, her feminine tightness pulled so deliciously around him he gently bit his lip to maintain control of which he had very little left. Only a short time ago he'd succumb to her seduction. As if sharing her with the other Hunters for ten days, of which time he wouldn't even be afforded the right of sleeping in the same room with her, wasn't bad enough, the wickedness with which she toyed with him while they rode the train to New York was cause to consider if she were an _empousa_ herself.

"You're going to pay for what you did," Percy promised her with short, grinding strokes that made her mew softly in his ear.

With the base of his cock rubbing such pleasure over her clit she tilted her head back and clutched him tighter. Through half-closed eyes she quietly replied, "By all means, my Lord. Make me pay."

Annabeth's sweet cries filled the small cabin when Percy claimed her that much harder for her evil transgressions. By the gods, she was a sight to behold beneath him. The curly strands of her blonde locks fanned her flushed face and the pouty bow of her succulent lips called out to him. The intensity of his breathing increased while laboring above her, whishing for no more than to never be without her again. She was home…forever home.

The solid thickness of him gliding in and out of her as the bed shook left Annabeth soft and receptive. Above her, Percy was smiling and still a bit jaded by the fact that she had pushed him to near insanity. From the moment he and the hunters had taken their seats on the train, she had gazed at him with looks of want, and lust, sharing deviant thoughts with him through the connection they shared. Her sensual manipulations came in such a way as if she didn't know she was doing it at all. She spoke to his mind in a whispery, sensual voice about missing him and how good he looked and how lonely she was at night without him.

Percy warned her of his slipping self-control…told her he would need to maintain it for the next ten days around the other hunters; they would be closely watched…conveyed the absolute need for a young, up and coming god to master himself if he ever hoped to prove himself to his patron, Harpocrates, god of silence, secrets, and confidentiality. Well, Percy thought as his flesh slapped against Annabeth's, maybe he could use this opportunity to practice his skills of Mist manipulation and remain hidden, even from the gods.

Standing from her seat, Annabeth had walked seductively to the back of the car, whispering to his thoughts that she often lay up at night and wept while touching herself, thinking of him…wishing he were inside her.

Other passengers were nearly knocked aside when Percy stalked through the back of the cars, following a mockingly-complaining Annabeth to an empty sleeper cabin. Once they were inside, he kissed her with such hunger and then lustfully tore her camo outfit from her body completely before throwing her down onto the bed to ravish her.

Being apart for the last four months left them voracious as that aching need had to be filled, damn anything in its way

Having rolled across the bed a few times while making love in a new position, Percy held onto Annabeth's thick and toned waist while gazing up into her gorgeous grey eyes. The hypnotizing warmth of her body closing so snugly around him, rising and falling above him was indescribably pleasurable. His hands filled with the curved swells of her ass, guiding her down harder as he spread his legs to thrust with her, utterly lost in each other and the moment. "Mine…"

"Yours," Annabeth pledged forever before leaning over to capture his mouth, her hips grinding low and away, riding her lover as she pleased. Riding the hard length of him embedded so deeply inside her she…she… Suddenly her hips bucked violently, her body stiffened, and then she began to uncontrollably tighten and flutter all around him as a wild cry of ecstasy escaped her lips. She felt his strong arms close around her, holding her through the delirious, shuddering climax coursing through her body until she lazily slumped over his chest. She emitted a thoroughly satisfied hum against his shoulder, her body lax and sated.

Stroking her thick blonde curls with a lover's touch, Percy turned them over and then gently withdrew from her. She wore an innocent smile as her rosy lips beckoned him, so he had to kiss her that instant, loving her to the depth of his very soul. His adoration soon fell over her cheek, ant then methodically down the column of her throat, over her tan shoulders and down the valley between her beautiful breasts.

"Percy…"

"Shhh," was all he chanted with his face buried against her chest, breathing heat there before his hand rose to firmly cup her breast. The sensation caused her back to arch in such a provocative pose he couldn't believe a woman could ever look so sexy. His tongue drenched the pebbled peak in moisture, and then began suckling the hardened tip until she cried out. He was ravenous, tugging gently with his teeth before pulling hard again and then treating its twin to the same.

When his hand filled with one soft breast, his mouth drew urgently on the other. Her nails clawed at the bed sheets, her head turned sideways tugging her bottom lip as his mouth began to descend her body.

When his kisses rained down her toned belly, the muscles quivered beneath his lips. He gazed up from between her tan thighs, found her breathlessly staring at him, and then took an agonizingly long lick of her sex from top, then bottom, to top, and back again. Her ass ground into the mattress as she moaned loudly. His hands held her thighs while he sampled her, dragging his agile tongue in firm lashes up and down.

Her deep, erratic breaths were evidence enough she was close to oblivion. The exotic fragrance of her arousal enraptured him equally. He loved how she tasted. His insatiable tongue exploration sent every muscle in her body taut. He alternated between fast and slow before sucking firmly, sparing her clit just enough attention to keep her shaking above him. And when his mouth finally devoted itself to her pleasure, he suckled the sensitive flesh so tenderly while driving two fingers fast inside her that she came again, wild and untamed, her nails digging into his scalp as her hips pumped against his open mouth. He wouldn't stop until she finally had to push him away as the sensations were too great to bear.

By the time Annabeth was even able to realize where she was again, Percy loomed over her, snaked between her thighs. His sea-green eyes were filled with the lust and desire that she awakened in him like no other…there would never, ever be another. He wanted her so badly just by the way he looked at her that it was almost scary. Her hands reached for his handsome face, drawing him closer to her lips, and then she softly whispered a most un-Annabeth like phrase to send him spiraling over the edge of restraint.

"Fuck me."

Her flushed, triumphant smile faded the second he pushed deeply inside, her eyes rolled back, her mouth slacked open, and all she could do was hang on for dear life as he took her…gods, he took her hard.

"Mine!" Percy chanted in her ear, riding her furiously into the mattress, fiercely fucking her, never stopping for a breath as the bed shook in the wake of his need. He felt her hands roam all over the firm, smooth flesh of his ass, squeezing it, urging him to take what he wanted. Her arms wrapped as tightly around his neck as her body did around the rigid length of him surging inside her. He lifted her long, tan legs up over his shoulders. His knees spread for power as the sheer agony of desiring her so badly drove out of him in thundering waves of passion. He took her faster, roughly thrusting with a primal flair that saw his climax violently erupt without warning. A final deep thrust and he was gone, coming in powerful bursts of hot wet heat as she clung to him, arms and legs locked in a full body embrace, chanting her love for him.

A time passed

The rough blue covers of the bed kept the remains of her clothes on the floor while the thin white sheets were adorned with the enticing scent of their passion. Annabeth inhaled deeply, half lying over Percy's body, one leg hung over his. Naked and sleepy-sated in his strong arms, her fingers drew small circles over the steady rise and fall of his chest. "I never meant to provoke you."

Gentle laughter bubbled out of him, eyes shut as he simply enjoyed the sound of her voice. "Liar."

Gods she loved his laugh. She loved him, his strong, broad, tan chest adorned with scars from the adventures of their childhood. His lightly stubbled face. His slightly crooked but handsome Roman nose, and his eyes. She felt like she could drown in them. She reached up to playfully tangle her fingers in his hair. She peppered kisses near his ears and neck before lying her head back down on his shoulder. "My lord, I can assure you that I do not lie."

He loved how she teasingly called him that. No formalities existed between them. She wasn't required to call him that just as much as he didn't have to regard her as "my lady" or "huntress". She knew regarding him formally soothed that subconscious male ego of his, and she also didn't want to deny him of the title that he so rightfully deserved.

A knock came at the door.

"Hey, who's in here? I reserved this room, ya know."

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other shocked. They didn't think to have checked for a room that wasn't reserved. They got up in a flash, tidying up wherever they could. Annabeth tried to put on the remains of her clothing. They weren't in as bad shape as she thought. Percy fixed some of the tears and rips by mending them with his godly powers. As they were cleaning up their mess, they were met with banging on the door and more than one person shouting outside. Annabeth silently prayed that Percy could handle this without getting them in too much trouble. She swept her long air into a ponytail, trying to make herself as presentable as possible. Before they could open the door, Percy grabbed her hand.

"Follow my lead."

"Always." She looked up into his eyes. He gave her one last kiss. Hungry and powerful, it left her with want. She wondered how long it would be before something like this could happen between them again. Ten days…. ten long days. Surely Percy had a few tricks up his sleeve so they could get their fix.

He reached for the door handle and opened it quickly.

"Ok, Annie this room seems good." He turned to make it look like he was giving the small cabin a quick one-over and winked at her. Although she hated when he called her Annie, she caught his drift.

Doing the same she nodded along. "Yeah, the window seems kind of busted, doesn't quite open all the way, but everything else seems to be in good order."

One of the train attendants outside of the room looked at them warily. "I'm sorry, who are you two?"

Percy quickly snapped his fingers, "Oh we're maintenance workers. We were scheduled to look over a few of the rooms on this car."

Annabeth wondered how well this would work out. They certainly didn't _look_ like maintenance workers, with her decked out in grey and white camo, and Percy in civilian clothes. But however Percy was controlling the Mist must have been working because no one questioned their outfits.

The attendant looked at them confused. "We didn't have any maintenance work scheduled for today." Percy snapped his fingers once again.

Another attendant walking past the small group looked up from the clipboard she was carrying. "No, they're right. I scheduled maintenance for this room because I was receiving some complaints." Immediately after she said this, she paused, looked confusedly around her, and continued walking while muttering something about losing her mind.

Percy wanted to end this encounter as quickly as possible. He turned toward the passenger that had reserved the room. "Sorry for the wait sir, but I can now assure you that you are staying in one of the finest rooms of the car. Enjoy your stay on the Pennsylvanian." The other attendant raised her hand as though he wanted to add more, but he appeared befuddled. He added, "Um, yes, sorry sir. Enjoy your stay."

Before the attendant could question Annabeth or Percy anymore, he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of that car and into the next.

"Wow, Percy. You seem to be getting a lot better hold on this Mist control thing."

"Yeah, seem to be." He gave her a short chuckle and turned back around. Before he walked any further, she grabbed his arm and pulled. He turned to find her walking slowly backwards and nodding toward another unused cabin. He smirked. "You wish to tempt fate again, my lady." She tilted her head back and laughed at the formality. Gods he loved her laugh. Before she could attack him verbally with her retort, he grabbed her and pulled her inside. Sounds of a giggling huntress could be heard for a few seconds before Percy magically silenced the walls of the cabin.

Yes, it was going to be a long ten days, Annabeth thought. But surely, they'd find some method of entertaining themselves.


End file.
